Kutandai Kamu!
by rainvers
Summary: Changgu dengan chokernya adalah kelemahan terbesar bagi Yanan;; PENTAGON FANFICTION;; Yanan x Yeo Changgu;; YanOne / YeoAn couple


|| Kutandai Kamu! ||

PENTAGON FANFICTION

Pairing YanOne / YeoAn

Yan An x Yeo Changgu (Yeo One)

 _ **I just own story and plot!**_

©rainvers || 2016

~YanOne~

Changgu dengan chokernya adalah kelemahan terbesar bagi Yanan.

~YanOne~

-ooo-

Hari ini sama seperti biasanya. Suasana ramai dan sedikit sesak serta teriakan keras tapi centil yang selalu menyapa indera pendengaran Yanan hampir setiap hari. Yanan sedikit-sedikit mulai terbiasa dengan suasana itu. Kalau Yanan tidak menemukan suara itu saat di program acara musik, pasti dia akan menemukan hal itu di acara _fansign._

Sesungguhnya _fansign_ kali ini adalah _fansign_ yang biasa dilakukan oleh Yanan sebagai anggota dari grup Pentagon. Yanan menyapa penggemar dengan ramah, memberikan _fan service_ untuk mereka, menandatangani album, dan lainnya.

Tetapi sayangnya ada satu hal yang membuat Yanan uring-uringan hari ini.

Katakanlah pada Yeo Changgu, bahwa lelaki itu berhasil membuat Yanan tidak bisa berpikir fokus.

Awalnya Yanan dan Changgu akan mengisi acara di panggung. Mereka akan menampilkan penampilan duet mereka bersama. Yanan yang muncul lebih dulu di panggung untuk menyanyikan part pertama, tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Changgu.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan kedatangan Changgu. Karena memang itu memang bagiannya untuk tampil. Tidak ada juga yang salah dengan suaranya, karena Changgu berhasil membawakan lagunya dengan baik.

Tapi ada yang salah dengan penampilan Changgu.

Lelaki itu memang sejak awal sudah memakai kemeja putih polos serta celana bahan hitamnya. Dengan gaya rambut hitam yang dibentuk ke atas serta terlihat sedikit dahinya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Yanan hampir menahan napasnya.

Sebuah choker hitam yang melekat manis di lehernya.

 _Aah, manis sekali._ Batin Yanan. Saat di atas panggung, lelaki itu berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak meleleh saat itu juga.

"Yanan.. Menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku dengan choker ini? Keren kan?"

Changgu bertanya padanya saat mereka selesai menampilkan sebuah lagu. Di balik panggung, Changgu bertanya sambil menampakkan senyuman 'kucing'nya.

Yanan menggeleng.

"Kamu nggak keren."

Balasan dari Yanan membuat Changgu yang awalnya semangat menjadi lemas. "Hah? Serius?"

"Kamu nggak keren. Tapi manis. Manis sekali. Aku suka melihatnya."

Yanan mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum bahwa dia memang sangat menikmati dengan penampilan baru Changgu. Dan setelah itu, Yanan sedikit mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Changgu membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedikit merona.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Hingga akhirnya Yanan merasa uring-uringan dan geregetan sendiri.

Yanan memang memuji Changgu yang tampak manis dengan chokernya itu. Tapi sayangnya sepertinya lelaki itu harus merasa sebal yang sejadi-jadinya pada choker itu. Karena dengan choker itu, Wooseok dan Hui tiba-tiba mendekati Changgu terus selama _fansign_. Apalagi banyak _skinship_ yang dilakukan mereka dengan Changgu membuat Yanan merasa panas dan kesal.

"Hyung.. Kamu kok jadi makin manis sih kalau pake choker?"

Wooseok bertanya sambil sedikit menggoda Changgu. Bahkan Wooseok sedikit memeluk tubuh Changgu dari belakang dan dibalas gelian dari lelaki yang lebih tua itu. Melihat itu membuat Yanan merasa panas. Apalagi saat Wooseok menaruh kepalanya di antara ceruk leher Changgu saat mereka melakukan _back hug_ itu benar-benar membuat Yanan harus tahan untuk tidak melempar _mic_ yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini pada kepala Wooseok.

 _Cih, menyebalkan._ Batin Yanan kesal melihat moment menggelikan mereka.

"Jadi pacarku yuk, hyung?"

Pertanyaan atau bisa dibilang ajakan pacaran dari Wooseok untuk Changgu membuat Yanan melotot. Lelaki china itu menatap Wooseok dengan tajam. Hingga akhirnya Wooseok merasa sedikit bergidik merasakan aura gelap disampingnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, si maknae itu merasa tidak peduli.

"Mau ya, hyung?"

Wooseok kembali bertanya, sedangkan Changgu tertawa kecil.

"Aku nggak mau sama kamu, Seok. Aku maunya sama Yanan. Iya nggak?"

Changgu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu dan menoleh pada Yanan yang berada di sampingnya. Lelaki China itu hanya menatap Changgu dengan tatapan datar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuto.

"Yu, nanti kalau mau pulang, di mobil duduk disampingku ya."

Perkataan Yanan hanya dibalas anggukan bingung dari lelaki Jepang itu. Yuto hanya heran dengan tingkah hyung-nya. Kalau mau duduk ya duduk saja, setiap anggota Pentagon bebas ingin duduk dengan siapa saja dan dimana saja. Bukankah mereka keluarga?

Changgu melihat tingkah Yanan dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia tidak peduli. Lalu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berbincang ria dengan Wooseok.

Kedua mata Yanan menyipit kesal. Harusnya Changgu merayunya atau sedikit membujuknya lagi. Tapi malah bercanda lagi sama Wooseok. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Iih.. awas saja kamu ya!"

~YanOne~

"Haah.."

Yanan mendesah pelan sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan... hm... yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk. Sepertinya dia kelelahan dengan jadwalnya yang sangat padat itu.

Yanan yang sedang tiduran sambil guling-gulingan di kasurnya kini dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Changgu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yanaann..."

Changgu memanggil Yanan dengan nada imut. Tetapi Yanan hanya diam saja. Bahkan lelaki itu menutup kedua matanya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya Yanan membelakangi Changgu.

"Ih, Yanan.. Aku menanyakanmu dari tadi. Kenapa sih seharian cuek terus?"

Changgu bertanya sambil merengut kesal. Sepertinya dia bingung kenapa Yanan selalu menghindarinya. Apalagi tingkah Yanan yang tiba-tiba aneh dan pendiam serta lelaki itu selalu menempel pada Yuto kemanapun membuat Changgu bingung.

Yanan masih diam.

"Yanaan? Tidur ya?"

Changgu berjalan mendekati kasur dan duduk disamping tubuh Yanan yang masih tetap membelakanginya.

"Yan?''

Changgu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yanan yang sedang menutup kedua matanya. Changgu tersenyum dan menatap wajah damai itu dengan tenang. Seakan-akan wajah Yanan memberikan ketenangan untuk dirinya.

"Enak banget ya?"

Tapi tiba-tiba Yanan membuka kedua matanya dan kedua iris hitamnya itu menatap Changgu dengan tajam. Membuat Changgu sedikit terperanjat. Ah, Changgu seperti maling yang tertangkap basah saat sedang mencuri. Tapi bedanya dia mencuri pandang melihat wajah tampan Yanan.

"Gimana? Menyenangkan tidak bermesraan dengan orang lain?"

Yanan bertanya sinis.

"Iih, mereka kan temanku. Masa aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan mereka sih?"

Changgu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yanan mendesis. "Tapi aku nggak suka."

"Kalau nggak suka ya tidak usah dilihat!" seru Changgu sambiil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Yanan menatap lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu dengan datar, "Bagaimana bisa? Kamu bermesra-mesraan dengan yang lain tepat disampingku! Kamu pikir aku bakal tahan dengan semua itu?!"

"Iya, deh. Aku salah."

` Final. Akhirnya Changgu mengakui kesalahannya. Tapi Changgu berbicara seperti itu dengan nada sedikit tidak ikhlas. Tapi, tetap saja Yanan tertawa nista dalam hati. Sekali-kali bolehlah _seme_ yang selalu menang dalam urusan merajuk. Masa _uke_ mulu sih yang menang? Haha..

Lelaki panda itu menatap Changgu sebentar lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Tingkahmu tadi siang benar-benar tidak menyenangkan untuk di lihat di indra penglihatanku. Sepertinya aku harus memberi tahu pada orang bahwa kamu itu memang milikku."

"Dengan apa?"

Changgu bertanya dengan sedikit tidak minat. Biarlah, hari ini Changgu melayani Yanan yang sedikit tidak jelas hari ini.

Yanan tersenyum misterius. Wajahnya membentuk suatu 'mimik' harimau.

.

.

.

"Kutandai kamu!"

"HAH?"

.

.

.

-finish-

Yey, bikin ff pentagon lagii hehe.. Aku lagi seneng banget mereka. Maafkan atas FF gaje ini hahahaha xD

Cerita ini bermula dari aku lagi iseng ngelihat galeri hp. Terus ketemu foto Yeowon pake choker dan Yanan ngeliatin gitu. Jadi, terinspirasi deh bikin ff ginian😃😆


End file.
